


26 Kisses

by annajustice



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alphabet, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: Twenty-Six times Jay and Hailey kissed for the first time. (Ft. lots of characters finding them in compromising positions...)
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	26 Kisses

**A - Accident**

Jay sat next to Hailey on a barstool at Molly’s, they were near the back with his brother and Kevin, who were engrossed in their own conversation. Every so often Hailey would laugh at something one of them said and completely capture Jay’s attention. 

Hailey snuck glances at her partner as she sipped her beer, he looked more handsome than normal and Hailey was convinced that it was his carefree attitude. And the fact that he was in a situation to constantly harass his brother. 

“Right Hailey?” Kevin asked from across the table, pulling her out of her trance.

Hailey’s head snapped from Jay to him, “Hmm?” 

Kevin laughed, “I told Will that Jay never sits at his own desk, he’s always at yours. I was asking for confirmation.” 

Hailey smirked as Will laughed, “Oh yeah, always.” 

Jay rolled his eyes, leaning down to whisper something along the lines of  _ “you like it”  _ to Hailey, but at the exact same time, she turned her head to look at him, causing their lips to meet for just a moment. Both jumped back in surprise. Will and Kevin looked at each other and then at the pretty much couple, fighting the urge to burst out laughing. 

Jay searched Hailey’s face for any look or regret, finding none, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. “Woah,” Kevin said, dragging out the middle while Will covered his mouth in surprise. Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck, completely forgetting that their friends were sitting right next to them. 

When the two finally pulled away, Hailey blushed, seeing several peoples eyes on her. Jay hopped off his stool, pulling Hailey with him. “We’re getting out of here.” He said, throwing a twenty on the table. 

Will smirked and waved at the pair, “Bye bye, baby brother.” 

**B - Bears**

“Wooooooo!” Adam screamed, jumping out of his chair. The Bears had just scored another touchdown against the Saints and were ahead by 6. The whole unit was there, Intelligence had worked a case involving one of the owner’s families and had been given endzone tickets for the upcoming game. 

That’s how Hailey ended up sandwiched between Jay and Vanessa in the second quarter of the game. Now, Hailey loved Chicago and their sports teams just as much as the next girl, but her partner was some sort of psycho. Everytime one of their players was holding the ball, Jay would look over at her, grinning wide. Inversely, if the referee was anywhere close to defending the other team, the strew of curse words was never ending. 

Before she knew it, it was halftime and the screens were playing those corny Dr. Pepper commercials. Hailey pulled out her phone, checking her email and then scrolling through facebook. Suddenly there was a scream beside her and the crowd erupted, Hailey jumped out of her skin, looking at Vanessa. “What’s wrong.” Hailey was surprised to find her best friend grinning ear to ear. 

“Look.” She said, gesturing to the jumbo-trons. Hailey raised to gaze to the massive screams and felt her heart stop. There was a giant heart around her and Jay, with the words  _ Kiss Cam  _ above it. The yelling around her got louder, meaning the rest of the unit was now aware of her predicament. 

Jay cleared his throat beside her, smirking as she looked at him with wide eyes. He pointed to the screens, “Come on Hailey, the fans want it.” 

“Jay-” Before she could say no, his lips were on hers. Hailey’s brain literally stopped working and all the screaming fans around them just faded away. Jay’s hand was resting on her cheek and she grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer. The hoots and hollers started and Hailey blushed, only then remembering that they were in an arena with a hundred thousand other people, including their unit…

Everyone around them was laughing, along with Jay whose eyes never left hers,  _ “I think it’s safe to say that we all want to be invited to that wedding.”  _ The announcer says and Jay smirks, ignoring all of the screaming around him and attaching his lips to Hailey’s again. 

**C - Coffee**

Hailey rubbed her eyes as she leaned over the pot of black liquid, she was on her fifth, maybe sixth cup of the day and at this point she was wondering if it was even doing anything. She absentmindedly poured it into a large mug, not even bothering to add any cream or sugar, it was going to taste terrible either way. She turned around to head back to her desk, but instead she collided with a wall. 

“Woah.” Just kidding, it was Jay. He jumped back as the mug hit the floor, the contents of it all over Jay’s shirt. The glass shattered and flew everywhere, causing tears to well up in Hailey’s eyes. She was exhausted and every time she moved she made more work for herself. 

Hailey sniffled, “I’m so sorry Jay.” She said, grabbing a paper towel off the counter behind her, she pressed it to his stomach, attempting to ignore his rock hard abdomen under the thin material of the shirt. 

Jay fought the urge to chuckle, as sweet as it was for Hailey to try and clean him up, he was drenched and her one paper towel was doing nothing. “Hailey, it’s fine.” He said smiling. 

Hailey looked up at him and smiled, “Really?” She was a mess, she hadn’t slept for more for a few hours in days and it was getting to her. Her brain felt like absolute mush. 

“Yeah, of course…” Jay said cautiously, eyeing his partner. She looked like a zombie, a beautiful zombie, but a zombie nonetheless. “Hailey, maybe you should go home.” He said, they were the only two left besides Voight, who had been locked in his office for hours. 

“I can’t, I haven’t had time to do any paperwork in days.” She sighed, leaning against the counter. “I’m so behind.” 

Jay took a step forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Leave your files on my desk and I will finish up your paperwork.”

Hailey felt her eyes well up again, “Jay, no, you hate paperwork.”

Jay just shrugged and gave her a small smile, “You need sleep Hailey, I’d have to redo it anyway.” Hailey rolled her eyes at his comment, of course Jay could make fun of her at any moment. 

“Thank you.” Hailey said, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. At first, Jay was shocked, tensing under her touch, but eventually he relaxed, reveling in how it felt to have Hailey’s face buried in his neck. Hailey breathed in heavily, she didn’t want to move, but she knew if she didn’t there was a very high chance she would fall asleep right then and there. 

Hailey pulled away, stopping to look up at him. Jay’s gaze dropped to her lips before finding her eyes again, he leaned end slowly, gently capturing her lips with his. It was slow and sweet and completely innocent, but it was perfect. Hailey pulled away, letting her eyes linger closed. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat up. Jay reached out and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “Call me when you get home, okay?” 

Hailey nodded, walking towards the door. She turned to face him with a bright smile on her face. “Goodnight Jay.”

“Goodnight Hailey.”

**D - Drunk**

Hailey leaned against her kitchen counter, she was pretty gone and wasn’t stopping anytime soon. It had been a tough few days, the case involving way too many dead kids. She was so upset that when she got home she didn’t even bother to wait for Jay and the six pack he promised. She went straight for the whiskey.

The doorbell rang and Hailey shuffled to it, revealing a very sexy man on the other side. Hailey leaned against the door, smiling a lot more flirty than usual. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jay said cautiously, he had never seen Hailey like this before, she was usually able to hold her liquor. He dropped the six pack on the counter and slipped onto one of the stools underneath the island. “You been drinking without me?” 

Hailey smirked, bringing her hand up to show a tiny amount, “A little bit.” 

“Sure,” Jay said, laughing. 

Hailey sat on the stool next to him, her inhibitions nowhere to be found. All she could think about was the man standing in front of her, whose biceps were practically bursting out of his grey v-neck. Hailey reached out and traced the end of the sleeve, not noticing the goosebumps that appeared on his skin. “You should wear these more often.” Hailey said.

This time it was Jay’s turn to smirk, “Really?” He asked, “You like?” Hailey nodded confidently and Jay chuckled, “Good to know.”

Hailey sighed, setting her head on her hand on the counter. “I like you, Jay.” She said.

Jay sucked in a breath, staring at his very intoxicated partner. He couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. “I like you too, Hailey.” Hailey wasted no time launching herself into his arms, pressing her lips to his. Much to her dismay, Jay pulled away. He reached out and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Not right now, Hailes. I want you to remember this.” Hailey nodded, sighing as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Let’s get you to bed.”

**E - Everyday**

“Hailey!” Jay shouted, following his partner into the locker room. 

Hailey spun around, glaring at her partner. “What?” She spit.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked.

Hailey laughed dryly. “What is wrong with me? What is wrong with  _ you _ ?” Jay stood there dumbfounded and it only made Hailey more angry. Hailey’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t find the words to express how she felt. “Jay! You literally just jumped in front of a moving car!”

“You were the one standing in front of a moving car!” Jay yelled back.

Hailey huffed, “This isn’t about me!” 

“This is all about you, I shoved you out of the way.” Jay snapped, “And you are the one making a big deal of it!” 

“I never asked you to save me, Jay!” Hailey growled, running her hands through her hair. “You put yourself in harm's way everyday, do not put that on me!”

Jay scoffed, “You didn’t have to ask me, Hailey, I will always save you.” He said, rushing forward. 

Hailey took a step forward, leaving very little space between them, “Well stop.”

“No.” Jay said, standing his ground. Hailey wants to be furious, she has to watch him be reckless with his own life everyday, but the thought that it was all for her was making her knees weak. Jay stared her down, his nostrils flaring. “I’m gonna kiss you.”

“Good.” That was all it took to send his lips crashing into hers, Jay’s arms wrapped around Hailey’s waist to keep her standing, the force of him knocking her off her balance. Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. She was going into overdrive, the feeling of his lips on hers was all consuming. Hailey leans back, catching her breath as Jay presses his forehead against hers. “I think we should do that again.”

“Oh definitely.”

**F - Flannel**

Their thing that works always works. That’s why it works. Each of them can wake up the next morning and be able to do their job, leaving the baggage in the trash with the bottle. But today, the thing that works was not working in Hailey’s favor.

Hailey woke up with a groan, immediately blinded by the light shining from the window.It was disorienting to say the least, she had blackout curtains in her bedroom, so there shouldn’t be light. It took her until she was sitting up to notice that she wasn’t in her bedroom, she was in a living room. And not just anyone’s living room, he was in Jay Halstead’s living room. She looked around, getting a grip on her surroundings when her eyes fell on a passed out Jay at the other end of the couch. She smiled to herself, he looked peaceful to say the least, mouth slightly open and his usual worried face was relaxed.

She picked her phone up off the table, almost dropping it when she saw the time. “No, no.” She said frantically, hitting Jay’s leg. “Jay get up, we’re late.” She ran around the small apartment gathering her things.

“What?” Jay asked, waking with a start. 

Hailey turned to him, “It’s 7:30, we are so late.”

“Shit.” Jay said jumping up. He ran to his room throwing on new clothes and brushing his teeth. He tosses a flannel at Hailey when he enters the room, she gives him a look. “Hailey, you can’t show up late in yesterday’s clothes.”

Hailey nods at him, “Yeah, thanks,” before speed walking past him and into his bedroom to change. The button up shirt was way too big, but Hailey tucked in the bottom and rolled up the sleeves, hoping that it wouldn’t be too obvious that it was Jay’s.

Jay waited patiently by the door with two cups of coffee, but he almost dropped them when he saw her. Hailey always looked breathtaking, but even more so in his clothes. “Ready?” He asked, and with a silent nod the two bid goodbye and headed to the district in separate cars.

Twenty minutes later, Kim sat at her desk watching the clock. It was almost eight and Jay and Hailey were still MIA, which wasn’t normal for either of them. She was just about to call Jay when he came bounding up the stairs to the bullpen. He went straight for his desk. Not five minutes later, Hailey walked up the steps, giving Kim a kind smile as she walked by.

Kim returned it, obviously, but she couldn’t help but notice that Hailey’s shirt was way too big for her and that she had definitely seen it before...on a certain detective in their uit. A lightbulb went off in her brain and she had to hide her expression. Jay and Hailey were late together. It finally happened. 

Kim jumped up, “Jay, can I borrow you for a second?”

“Yeah,” Jay replied, following her into an interrogation room. “What’s up?”

“Hailey Upton is wearing your shirt.” She said.

“Ki-”

“Finally! My God, what took you so long? We’ve been watching the two of you make puppy dog eyes at each other for years? I’m so happy for you guys, Jay you are so lucky, she is so into you.” Kim rushed out, a big smile on her face.

Jay stood there in shock, “Kim, nothing happened.”

Kim scoffed, “Sure.”

“No. Nothing happened, she fell asleep on my couch last night.” The smile on Kim’s face fell and she turned read.

“Shit.” She mumbled, “Forget all of this.”

Jay made his way back to his desk, but the only thing he could think about was Kim’s words. Could Hailey really be into him? After a whole day of not being able to focus, Jay followed Hailey into the locker room, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Do you have a different shirt?” He asked, as soon as they were out of sight.

Hailey turned slowly, “Um, I can ask Kim for one. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll give it back-”

“No. Shit. Hailes, I’m sorry.” He said, rubbing his forehead. “I just, I just haven’t been able to think straight all day.” Hailey felt her breath catch in her throat at his confession, he took a step forward, watching her closely. “You, in my shirt, my mind is mush.”

Hailey thought her mind was mush, Jay had never been so direct with her before and she had to admit, she liked it. “Jay-”

“Can I please, please kiss you?”

“You better.” That was all it took for Jay to pounce, Hailey’s back hitting the locker behind her as his mouth molded into hers. Her hands found his hair as he began to drag his lips across her jawline, finding the spot right behind her ear. Hailey fought the urge to moan, trying to remember that their teammates were just down the hall. Hailey grabbed his face and guided his lips back to hers, kissing him passionately.

They broke apart when they heard a shriek behind them, “Dammit Halstead, I knew you were full of shit!” Kim yelled, pointing at them, causing both of them to laugh. Kim backed away angrily before throwing a wink over her shoulder at Hailey. Hailey smirked, before attaching her lips to Jay’s once again.

**G - Girl’s Night**

Hailey sat on her couch with Vanessa and Kim, it had been a long week and the girls decided that they needed a night of wine and romcoms. They were two bottles deep and a movie and a half in, and as soon as the sad music starts, Hailey regrets choosing  _ A Walk to Remember.  _ 10 minutes ago she thought she needed a good cry and a break from happy endings, she changed her mind. 

“What?” Vanessa screams, standing up. “No.” She chucks a piece of pizza at the screen as Hailey and Kim laugh, they forgot that Vanessa had never seen this movie. Vanessa collapses back down on the couch and looks to Hailey, eyes filled with tears. “She has cancer?” 

Hailey frowns, wiping tears of her own, “Aww sweetie, come here.” Vanessa tucks herself into Hailey’s side as a blubury Kim joins them. The three (normally very intimidating women) turned their direction back to the TV and watch Jamie run away from Landon. 

As the movie goes on, Vanessa only cries harder, along with Hailey and Kim, who are surprised to find that no matter how many times they watch the movie, they will still sob the entire time. They make it to the part when Landon is about to propose, but before he can get the words out, the doorbell rings. Hailey jumps up and pauses the TV, wiping under her eyes and grabbing the third empty bottle. “I’ll get it.” 

The door swings open to reveal Jay. “Hailey I-Holy shit, what's wong?” He asks, taking in her appearance. He places his hands on her shoulders, searching for any sign of injury. 

Hailey shakes her head and sniffles, “Nothing. Just a really sad movie.” She says, dragging out the y. “What are you doing here?” Hailey asks, looking over his shoulder to see Adam and Kevin standing by a car she doesn’t recognize. 

“Um, well. I lost a bet and now I have to do something.” Jay explained, shifting nervously.

Hailey gave him a bored look, “Do what?” Before she could ask again, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she could taste the alcohol on him and she knew that her nose was probably running, but she didn’t care. As soon as it happens, it’s over and Jay backs away slowly. 

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow Hailes.” He says, tripping over her front step in his attempt to look all cool and stoic. Hailey giggles, touching her fingers to her still tingling lips.

As soon as she shuts the door she turns back to Vanessa and Kim who were most definitely watching them from the couch. Hailey grins and all three girls begin to scream, jumping up and down together in her kitchen. Out of breath, Hailey talks over the excitement, “Okay, I’m done with this depressing movie. We’re watching  _ Say Yes to the Dress. _ ”

  
  


**H - Halloween**

Jay sat on a barstool at Molly’s, it was packed with first responders, all of them dressed in various costumes. It was October 31st and Jay was dressed as a baseball player, against his will he might add, Adam and Kevin had convinced him to do a group costume. Kevin was a football player and Adam was wearing a way too detailed hockey uniform. 

He was one beer down and waiting for a certain blonde to have any more, when Hailey was around he had to pace himself. The ringing of the bell above the door captured Jay’s attention, when he saw who walked in, his jaw dropped to the floor. It was Kim, Vanessa and Hailey, but he missed the first two girls completely. All he could see was Hailey. 

She was wearing a _ tight _ , black skirt and a long sleeve, black crop top. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders in perfect waves and Jay was pretty sure there was glitter on her face, something that he never thought he would see. He fought hard to keep his eyes in a strictly professional place, but they wandered down her frame and were glued to the thigh holster on her right leg.  _ Damn _ . He shifted in his seat, regretting how tight his pants were. 

Hailey’s gaze met his and she smiled, immediately making her way to him. “Hey.” She said as she reached the bar. 

Jay grinned, choking out a, “Hi.” 

Hailey laughed, looking him up and down. “Nice costume.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Jay smirked, causing Hailey to blush.

Hailey felt her cheeks heat up, she looked down at her skimpy skirt and then over to her friends who she was matching, her smile returning. “It was V and Kim’s idea, Charlie’s Angels.” Hailey posed against the bar, then did a quick spin. She was beginning to enjoy the nervous look on her partners face. 

Jay swallowed hard as Hailey spun in front of him, she looked drop dead gorgeous and he was very thankful that he had only had one beer. Tipsy Jay would not be able to hold his tongue right now. He looked her up and down once again, this time making it way more obvious. “I like it.” 

The next few hours went by impossibly slow, and Jay spent the majority of the time watching Hailey from across the room. He had a few more beers and it was safe to say that his flirt game was strong. He was making Hailey laugh that he never had before and if he had a dollar for everytime she had playfully touched his arm, he could get them a hotel room at the Ritz Carlton for the night. 

It was almost midnight when Jay made his way across the crowded bar to where Haily was sitting with Kevin and Vanessa. He stood behind her, earning a few smirks and some wiggling eyebrows from their friends. He placed his hand on her waist and she sucked in a breath. He lowered his lips to her ear, “You wanna get out of here?” 

Hailey’s head swung around, nodding before jumping off the barstool, grabbing his hand and practically running out of Molly’s. Jay laughed as they were met with the crisp air, before he could even register what was happening, his back hit the cold brick wall and Hailey’s lips were on his. He grabbed onto her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Hailey pressed her hands against his chest as she pushed further into him. Jay lowered his hands to rest on her hips “Jump.” He whispered before Hailey obliged. He wasted no time before spinning them around and pinning her to the wall. Jay trailed kisses down her neck, causing Hailey to throw her head against the wall. 

The bell rang and Adam came waltzing out along with Kim, the two of them screaming at the sight just outside the bar. “Holy shit guys, get a room.” Kim said, covering her eyes. 

Hailey and Jay untangled themselves to face their friends, “Took you long enough Halstead.” Adam winked, before pulling Kim away. 

The two laughed before Jay pushed Hailey against the wall once again, smirking. “Where were we?”

**I - I’d Follow You**

Hailey moved around tirelessly, huffing at yet another failure to break free. “Hailey, breathe.” Jay said from beside her. Hailey rolled her eyes, struggling against the restraints once again. The irony was unreal, the two of them were chained up by their own handcuffs. 

“Jay, don’t.” Hailey said, finally giving up and slumping into the cold ground. The two sat in silence for a while, listening for anything to give them a clue of where they were. Hailey thought back to how they even got into this situation. She was following a lead, following her gut more than anything and she had dragged Jay along. Now they were trapped in a basement, perfect. “I’m sorry.” Hailey said softly, they weren’t sure how much danger they were actually in, but if something happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

Jay sighed, smiling softly at his partner, “You have nothing to be sorry for, we’ll be fine. I’m sure the team is already looking for us.” 

Hailey nodded, his words doing little to comfort her. She blinked back the tears in her eyes, she had been in this situation with Kim before and it almost ended badly, she couldn’t bear to lose Jay. “I shouldn’t have brought you.” She said.

“Hailey.” He said, wishing he could reach out and touch her. “You know I’d follow you anywhere. Stop blaming yourself.” Jay searched Hailey’s face for any sense of understanding, but she looked just as guilty as she did before.

“I know, we just have to get out of here.” She said, she was still recovering from his earlier statement. He had used her own words against her and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t working. 

Jay nodded, “We will.” He stared into her eyes, slowly leaning in. Hailey didn’t know what possessed her, but she met him in the middle and pressed her lips to his. They scooted closer to each other, both very aware that their hands were out of play. Hailey leaned into his chest for balance, deepening the kiss. 

Suddenly the door popped open, causing the two to break away from each other, but they stayed touching chests. “You guys good?” Adam called out.

Kevin approached from behind him, shining a flashlight on the two. He smirked, “Yeah, I think they’re good.” 

**J - Jealous**

Jay knew it was irrational, he knew it was stupid. So much had changed but still, the sight of Hailey and Adam made him want to vomit. She was laughing in her loud and beautiful, belly laugh. Hand on his shoulder, hunched over into his bubble. Adam wasn’t much better, he was grinning at her as they continued on in their apparently hilarious conversation. 

Jay took an angry sip of his beer, if he held the bottle any tighter it would probably break. He hated feeling like this, after all, he had no claim to Hailey. She was free to do whatever, or whoever, she wanted. Besides, his pouting was a mute point. Hailey had assured him that she and Adam were through, not to mention Kim was pregnant with his baby. He was just being psychotic, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

He felt like his brain had transported itself back to the year before, to the night that Adam showed up at Hailey’s and he was so worried that he would think something of it. Really, he should have been worried that he didn’t. It was like the universe was against him and it was using Adam as a weapon. 

Hailey looked up from her conversation and noticed a sollem looking Jay across the bar, she bid goodbye to Adam and booked it to her partner. He had moody Jay written all over him. “Hey, what’s up?” She asked, sliding onto the stool next to him. 

“Nothing.” He said in a biting tone, glancing at her. He immediately softened when he saw a wave of hurt wash over her face. “I-I’m sorry. I’m just in a mood. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

Hailey nodded cautiously, Jay never intentionally hurt her feelings, but even if he did, he wasn’t great at apologies. “You okay?” 

He took another swig of his beer, setting it down loudly. “I don’t know.” He said. Jay was pretty shocked at his own words, he was about as open as a bank vault, but tonight he didn’t have the energy to play tough guy. Honestly, he was feeling a little defeated (and sorry for himself). 

“You wanna talk? My ‘reserved for Jay’ glass is clean.” She joked, offering him a small smile. They walked out together, Jay opting to ride with Hailey. Which happened once in a blue moon. Hailey fought the urge to check and see if he had a fever, not only was he letting her drive, but he was leaving his truck, his baby, in Molly's parking lot.

The drive was short and the pair raced up Hailey’s steps to escape the winter chill. Vanessa was undercover, so they had the place to themselves. Hailey immediately pulled out a bottle of whiskey, her partner looked like he needed it. She poured them each a glass and then leaned on the counter across from him. Before she can say anything, Jay word vomits across the counter. “Is there something going on between you and Adam?”

Hailey almost chokes on her whiskey. “Jay, are you serious? You know-”

“I need you to say it Hailey.” He says, standing and looking her in the eye. “I need you to say it.”

“There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Ruzek, we are just good friends.” Jay visibly relaxes and his reaction is not lost on Hailey.

Jay moves around the island to her. “I’m sorry,” there he goes again, “That wasn’t my place. It’s just, I don’t want you to be with him. I can’t stand the thought of you ever being with him.”

“Jay-”

“I’m not good at this Hailes, I know. I’m making a complete ass out of myself-” Hailey launches herself forward and cuts him off with a kiss, Jay catching her easily despite the shock. His eyebrows furrow as he runs his hands down her figure, only to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Soon they both come up for air and Jay beams. “I’m better than Ruzek, aren’t I?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hailey smacks his chest before tucking herself into it, “Shut up.”

**K - Kiss Me Slowly**

Jay stared at Hailey across the patio, it was open mic night at Molly’s and the world had cursed him the guitarist after guitarist playing love song after love song. Of course, every stupid song made him think of her. 

The next guy was up and a familiar parachute song started playing, Jay wanted the groan. His heart was racing as he watched Hailey make her way towards him, her blonde hair bouncing as she walked. “Hey stranger.” She said as she approached him.

“Hey.” He smiled.

Hailey motioned to the makeshift stage, “Some of these guys are pretty good.”

“Yeah.”

_ I can see you there in the city lights. _

Jay watched how the glow from the fairy lights hit her face, making her shine brighter than normal.

_ 14th floor, pale blue eyes, I can breathe you in. _

He really could, it was like she was her oxygen and he was suffocating without her.

_ Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no I could not want you more than I did right then. _

He wanted her so bad, in every way possible. “Hailey?” 

“Hmm?” She hummed, turning her attention back to him.

“Dance with me.” He said, standing and almost surprising himself. Hailey watched him cautiously, thinking that it was some cruel joke, but took his hand when his stature didn’t falter. He led them to a space near the fence, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close as she gently rested her arms on his shoulders.

_ If this is something that you want, darling you don’t have to run. You don’t have to go. _

They swayed back and forth, Hailey wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her head to his chest, she could almost swear that his heart was beating faster.

_ Just stay with me. _

She peaked up at him, only to find him smiling down at her.

_ Baby, stay with me. _

They locked eyes, each searching the other for any possible misunderstanding.

_ Well I’m not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes clenched all I see, is the skyline, through the window. The moon above you and the streets below. _

Jay reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over Hailey’s cheek, eyes darting all over her seemingly perfect face. She looked absolutely beautiful, she was the only girl he ever noticed.

_ Hold my breath as we’re moving in.  _

Hailey swore her heart stopped, the way he was looking at her made her feel like the only girl in the world. He dipped his head and if only she could bring herself to lean in…

_ Taste your lips and feel your skin. _

Hailey placed her hand on his cheek.

_ When the time comes, baby don’t run. _

Jay grinned and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips gently against hers.

_ Just kiss me slowly. _

**L - Love**

“What were you going to say?”

Hailey stood there frozen, her momentum was lost. Everything that told her to pour her heart out had disappeared and all she wanted to do now was get as far away from him as possible. After all, that was easier, so much easier.

“Never mind, I’m going to pull the car around.” She said.

Jay felt his heart clench, he knew exactly what she was going to say and he felt it too. He was sick of tiptoeing around it. “What were you going to say, Hailey?”

Hailey stopped dead in her tracks, she had barely even made it to the doorway. “It’s not important Jay, really. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” He groans, “Dammit Hailey, you don’t get to make me fall in love with you and then change your mind.” 

“What?” Hailey asked quietly, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and by the look on his face, she wasn’t sure Jay knew what he was saying. 

Jay feigned confidence, and maybe the pain meds were to blame, but there was no going back now. “I love you Hailey and I think you love me too, and if you don’t ten you should consider going undercover full time or getting an acting job because you are one hell of an actress-”

Hailey launched herself into his arms, careful not to hit his injured arm. She kissed him urgently, desperate for his touch. Jay held her close with his good arm, never wanting to let go. “I love you too.”

**M - My Girlfriend**

Jay held the roses tight in his hand as he made his way towards his truck, where his partner was waiting. He thought back to his statement just a few minutes earlier, “ _ my girlfriend. _ ” He wished. 

He climbed in the truck and turned to Hailey who smirked at him. He handed her the flowers with a sigh and she grinned. “What a guy.” She teases. Jay chuckled under his breath, freezing when he felt warmth against his cheek, which he soon realized was from Hailey’s lips. Jay tensed, watching her blush in the rear view mirror.

That was the most intimate they had ever been, not that he was complaining. As surprised as he was at her actions, he shouldn’t have been. Hailey was a total badass, a badass with really soft lips. Jay turned to face her, eyes glancing from her lips to her eyes, attempting to read the room (or truck). After being confident that this was what she wanted too, Jay leaned in and captured her lips with his, arching completely over the seat. 

Hailey placed her hand on the nape of his neck and played with the short hairs, pulling him even closer. Jay smiled into the kiss, pecking her one last time before pulling away. Hailey scrunched her nose and laughed, “Told you we were good together.”

**N - Never**

“Oh, come on Hailey!” Jay snapped, throwing the ping pong paddle on the table. 

Hailey through her hands up in the air in surrender. “What?” 

“You can’t let me win one game?” He groaned, “You can’t feed my ego even just a little bit?”

“Never.” Hailey smirked, leaning against the table.

Jay swallowed hard, she looked amazing and his self control was dwindling by the minute. Hailey felt the energy shift in the room and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “Shit.” Jay mutters before stalking towards her and kissing her passionately. “Jump.” He whispered, before picking her jump. He turned so that Hailey was sitting on the ping pong table, trailing kisses down her neck. Hailey moaned, wrapping arms around his neck.

“Woah guys, other people play on that table.” Adam yelled from the doorway, putting a hand over his eyes. 

Hailey laughed, pulling away and calling after him. “Yeah, but no one else wins!”

“Oh, I definitely just did.” Jay said, smiling down at her. 

Hailey shook her head, “Nice try.”

**O - Only Us**

Jay pushed half the stuff off his desk, and then set Hailey down on it, never removing his lips from hers. Things had gotten heated quick and before he knew it he was unbuttoning Hailey’s dark green flannel and she was tugging at his own shirt. Jay pulled her hair slightly and Hailey gasped, causing him to stick his tongue in her mouth, tem fighting for dominance. 

Before she knew it, Hailey’s shirt was somewhere else and her hair was pulled out of it’s normal ponytail. She was about to pull his shirt over his head when a door swung open next to them. Jay quickly pulled Hailey to his chest to cover her and the two were mortified to find Voight standing at the threshold of his door, they thought he had left. 

He walked to the desk, dropped two sheets of paper down and then walked out of the bullpen. Hailey looked over her shoulder and saw that they were HR forms. 

The two of them laughed hysterically, Hailey leaning her head against Jay’s chest. “Only us.”

**P - Pizza**

Jay let down the tailgate of the truck and jumped up on it, motioning for Hailey to follow. She did, but not quite as gracefully. Jay smirked at her once she landed next to him. “Short.” Hailey’s only response was smacking his arm and glaring at him. 

Jay reached behind him and grabbed a pizza box, it was a pretty night and the two partners had decided that takeout from Bartoli’s and the night sky were the perfect combination. Hailey leaned back on her hands, looking up. “It’s pretty tonight.” She said.

“You know, this is the part in the movies where the guy unloads an unrealistic amount of knowledge about constellations.” Jay said before taking a bite out of a cheesy slice.

Hailey smirked, reaching to grab her own, “I’m listening.”

Jay shook his head as he swallowed. “Oh no, I’ve got nothing.” He said laughing, causing Hailey to roll her eyes.

“Damn, I was ready for you to go all Rom-Com on me.” Hailey took a bite, moaning. “God, this man makes the best pizza in the city. No, the country.” 

Jay laughed to cover his choking, he was not ready for Hailey to moan like that, even if it was over pizza. “Y-yeah. The best.” 

Hailey eyed her partner, “You good?”

“Great,” Jay said, giving her a genuine smile. He leaned against the side of the bed, just enjoying the view (of the stars, of course…). 

They had been there a while, and somehow the two of them ended up sitting across from each other in the bed. Hailey had her leg leaning against Jay’s while they talked. It was anything too important, more just swapping stories and light hearted teasing. It was all very...comfortable.

Jay said something to make Hailey laugh, and he took note of the way her face lit up in the moonlight. He couldn’t look away. “Hailey.” He said, getting her attention.

“Hmm?” 

“You look really pretty right now.” Jay said, crossing a line that neither had ever crossed.

Hailey laughed off her shock, attempting to hide her blush. She sat up straighter, “Nice try Halstead, but flattery will get you nowhere. The last slice is mine.” It her hurry to get out of the slightly uncomfortable situation, she tripped over his foot, catching herself on the side of the truck right above him. 

Jay’s eyes bored into her as she stood hovered over him. Jay reached up and grabbed her face, bringing it down. The lips crashed together, it was fast and intense and all consuming. Hailey let herself fall into his lap, so that she was straddling him. She rested her hands on the nape of his neck, leaning into him. Jay gripped her thighs, pulling her impossibly closer. 

A long while later, Hailey pulled away and whispered against his lips, “I’m still getting the last slice.”

**Q - Quarantined...almost?**

“Are you serious?”

“Positive.”

“Jay, that’s not funny.” Hailey said into the phone, Jay could almost hear her eye roll. “Just to clarify..your test was negative?”

“Yes Hailey.” He chuckled.

Hailey bit her lip, “Be there in ten.”

“I’ll be waiting.” And with that, the call ended.

Hailey practically ran out of her house, it had been a rough week and she was so excited to see her partner. The past month had been full of catching glances and flirty comments, Hailey felt like they were finally going somewhere, but of course, the shoe dropped. Jay was exposed to someone who tested positive for the virus and he was self quarantining until he got his results back, which after three days, was now.

Hailey had already decided that when she got to see him again, she was jumping him. No more excuses, she was making a move, but she never expected it to be so fast. She had prepared herself for him to be positive, and to not see him for at least two weeks. Let’s be real, that reality sucked.

The elevator ride upwas painfully slow and the controlled brisk walk to his door was even slower. By the time she reached his apartment it felt like time had stopped altogether. She knocked on the door and not five second later it swung open. Hailey took a deep breath and before Jay could even say hello, she kissed him. It was fast and urgent and very, very hot (according to Jay). 

“Woah.” He said, smiling wide as the two finally came up for air. “What was that for?”

“Celebrating a negative covid test?”

Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, shutting the door and pushing her up against it. “Looks like I need to get covid tested more often.”

**R - Rollercoaster**

“We drove all the way to Ohio for an amusement park?” Adam asked as the unit (minus Voight of course) stood in front of the gates of King’s Island.

Kim grinned, “Yes we did, this was one of my favorite places growing up and it is my birthday, so indulge me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Adam scoffed, following her and the rest of the team through security. 

Hailey fell in step next to Jay as the two walked behind Vanessa and Kevin, who were trying to decipher the map. She had to admit, Hailey loved amusement parks: the thrill, the food, the extremely overpriced ponchos. She couldn’t hide her smile. “Your chipper today.” Jay said, glancing down at her

Hailey shrugged, “What can I say? I love a good roller coaster.”

“Then let’s go find one.”

About fifteen minutes later, the six of them were standing in line for the Beast, one of the most famous wooden coasters in the United States. “Just warning you guys, this thing beats you up worse than a bar fight.” Kim said as they wandered through the endless maze of turnstalls, finally catching up with all the other people in line.

“Good to know,” Kevin said, swallowing hard.

After waiting for almost an hour, they finally found themselves at the front of the line. Kim was practically jumping up and down as they boarded the train. Jay found himself next to Hailey and behind Vanessa and Kevin, who were behind Adam and Kim. “Excited?” Hailey asked.

Jay nodded, “Very.” 

“Hey Ruz, what do I do if I don't fit in the seat?” Kevin asked, showing them all how his shoulders were too broad to fit between the indents. 

“Kev, man, shut up.” Adam said and they all laughed as the car started to roll forward and around a sharp bend.

Hailey looked over to Jay as they were climbing the first hill, his face went from happy to not so rather quickly. “Jay, you good?”

Jay looked at Hailey with a panicked look in his eye, “You know how I have an irrational fear of needles?” He asked, breathing harder.

“Yeah…”

“Well add rollercoasters, also known as wooden death traps, to the list.” He rushed out, his grip tight on his lap bar.

Hailey stifled a laugh as they neared the top, “Jay, it’s going to be fine.” She said, placing a calm hand over his shaky one.

“We’re going to die Hailey.” He said and Hailey watching her partners’ face fill with fear as they toppled over the first hill. She grabbed his jaw and brought his lips to hers as their stomached bottomed out, they were both so lost in the moment that they completely missed the flash.

After the ride, they all walked down the twistly exit path and to the booth. Hailey was in the middle of a staring match with Jay when Vanessa screamed, “What the hell?” She pointed at the picture of Jay and Hailey locking lips on the screen.

“Finally!” Adam yelled, giving Kevin a high five.

KIm looked around at her friends, who were now berating their teammates. “You gotta love KIngs Island.”

**S - Stakeout**

“Truth or dare?” Hailey askes, leaning back in her seat.

Jay rolls his eyes, “What are we, 12?”

Hailey grins, “Yes.” Jay scoffs fidgeting in his seat. “Please. It’s been five hours, I need entertainment.” Jay looks at his exasperated partner, who is now pouting. Normally he would say no, but she looks so damn adorable. 

“Fine.” 

“Awesome,” She says, shifting her body to face him. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” He says quickly.

Hailey groans, “Lame.” Jay fakes a hurt expression. “Tell me a secret.”

Jay feigns interest, looking through the camera lens at the building they were keeping an eye on. “I’m afraid of needles.

“No shit.” Hailey deadpans. “Fine, I’ll give you another one...ideal first date?”

Jay laughs, “So we’re running with this whole twelve year old thing?”

“Just answer the question!”

“Bartoli’s,” Jay says, staring straight at her. “Some beer, a good ass pizza and a beautiful girl sitting across from me.” 

Hailey stops breathing for a second, because for that second, and only that second, she let herself think that he was talking about her. “Cute.” She jokes.

Jay holds up his hands in surrender, “What can I say? I’m a hopeless romantic.” Hailey rolls her eyes, “Hey, you asked.” 

“It’s your turn.” 

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me.” He says, not missing a beat.

Hailey swears her heart jumped out of her chest, “What?”

“I, dare you, to kiss, me.” He says, breaking it down.

“No.”

Jay chuckles nervously, “What do you mean, no?”

“I mean that you have to kiss me.” She smirks confidently and boy does he deliver. Jay wastes no time swooping down and planting one on her. Hailey squeaks, taken by surprise, but recovers quickly. She presses into him, letting her fingers trace his jawline. The two are forced apart by the sound of a car alarm.

Before jumping out of the car Jay winks at her, “I just found a much better way to pass the time.”

**T - Truck**

Jay pressed his lips to Hailey’s, gently at first, but then with more pressure. He found himself thanking God for her hair being down ( a rare occurrence) so he could tangle his hands in it. Hailey moaned against his mouth, leaning further into him and causing him to tug her over the center console and into his lap.

Hailey straddled him, fitting perfectly in between him and the steering wheel. She settled her hands at the base of his neck, kissing him passionately.

It wasn’t lost on either of them how perfect the moment was and how it was so fitting that their first kiss be in his truck. Their partnership lived in it, they built their incredible friendship in it and now their relationship was starting in it.

It was totally them and it was exactly how it was supposed to be.

**U - Undercover**

Hailey pulled the skirt of her tight dress down, she didn’t mind going undercover, but she minded anything that left her not wearing pants. Not only that, but she had Jay’s body heat radiating through her. He was standing so close to her that it was distracting. Hailey shifted uncomfortably, she was hot and falling out of her top, and the sexy piece of meat hovering over her was not helping. 

Jay felt Hailey’s fidgeting and leaned down. “Hey, you okay?”

Hailey sucked in a breath, “Yeah, all good.” She said, very aware that her partner’s face was just centimeters from her’s. She searched the room, she was on a mission. “Look, there’s Jacobs.” She said, grabbing Jay’s hand and pulling him through the crowded party. 

They followed him down a hallway, Jay letting Hailey take the lead. That was, until their suspect looked over his shoulder a few too many times. “I’m sorry.” Jay muttered quietly and before Hailey could even think to respond, she was pushed against the wall and Jay’s lips were on hers. 

She melted into immediately, bringing her hands to grip his short hair as his hands ran up and down her figure. Hailey took a deep breath in, reveling in his scent. Jay pushed Hailey further into the wall, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she gasped. They fought for dominance, Jay ultimately winning. 

Jay’s hand found her thigh, hitching it over his hip. Things got heated really fast and finally Jay forced himself away from her, “Um, I think he bought it.” Jay said.

Hailey nodded, avoiding his gaze. Both of them were on the verge of laughing. “Definitely.”

**V - Very**

Jay was sitting next to Hailey on a barstool at Molly’s, taking in the gorgeous view. He couldn’t look away. He was also slightly intoxicated, meaning he was feeling pretty confident. 

His relationship with Hailey would have it’s own evolution movie, and he swore something else had changed in the past few weeks. They were flirting, like really flirting and honestly he was done tiptoeing around his feelings for her. Which was a very new feeling, he never liked talking about emotions, especially confessing them. 

But right now, looking at her, he wanted to scream them from a rooftop. “Hailey.”

“Hmm?”

“Have I ever told you that I think you are very pretty?” He asked.

Hailey laughed, attempting to hide her blush. “No Jay, you haven’t. But thank you, I think you are very pretty too.” 

“No Hailey.” Jay said, reaching out to grab her hand that was resting on the bar. “You are so beautiful. Like out of this world gorgeous and sometimes I look at you and wonder if you are even human, that’s how pretty you are.” 

Hailey was speechless, but she was grinning ear to ear, and Jay took that as a good sign. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, steadying himself on her thigh. Hailey leaned into him, deepening the kiss, but pulling away before it went too far. They were still around all of their colleagues. 

Hailey turned her head and whispered in his ear, “I think now is a good time to tell you that you are a  _ very _ good kisser.”

**W - Wedding**

Six years after the fact, Adam and Kim were finally getting married. It was safe to say it was one of the most anticipated events of the decade, especially for the men and women of the 21st district.

Hailey stood in the parlor with Kim helping her eat a granola bar, very careful not to drop anything on their dresses. She looked beautiful, the white gown was very Kim. It was fitted at the top with cap sleeves and no back, and the train was so long that it drug feet behind her on the floor. 

The wedding planner walked in a few minutes later to announce that they were ready, Hailey looked to Kim, “You ready?”

Kim nodded confidently, beaming. “Let’s do this thing.”

Jay held the door open for Adam and the officiant to walk down the aisle, knowing he would be next. He didn’t hesitate to say yes when Adam asked him to be a groomsmen, he had been in their corner since the beginning, and he felt honored to stand by Adam’s side.

He turned around to find Hailey standing in front of him, in a gorgeous blush pink dress that matched the rest of the girls. Her hair was curled and pinned back, and for the first time ever, Jay could tell she was wearing makeup (honestly, it was strange to see). She approached him slowly, “You look very handsome.” She said. 

Jay blushed (manlike, of course), “You-you look amazing.” He sighed out, watching her cheeks turn the shade of her dress. 

“Thank you.” She said and then they were ushered into a line. They entered the sanctuary by pair, Kim’s niece Zoe (who was now 16) going first with one of Adam’s cousins. Then Jay and Hailey went, followed by Kevin and Nicole, Kim’s sister. Once everyone was in place, Canon in D major began to play and the doors swung open revealing Kim and her father.

Jay watched Adam smile and then his gaze drifted to Hailey, who was directly across from him. They locked eyes and she smiled at him, causing his heart to go crazy. After that, his eyes never strayed from her for too long. 

After minutes of standing and smiling, Adam was finally allowed to kiss his bride. The cheering started and everyone clapped their hands for the happy couple. Kim and Adam ran back down the aisle and the wedding party followed.

When Jay met Hailey in the middle, Jay made a split second decision. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, covering her lips with his. Hailey squeaked in surprise, but let herself melt into him. It was like he read her mind, this was all she could think of during the ceremony, and now she was kissing Jay Halstead. 

It would go down as the happiest day of all of their lives.

**X - XRay**

“Hailey, everything is going to be fine.” Jay said, his hand finding a familiar place on her shoulder. They were sitting in the hospital waiting room, a not so fun place for both of them.

It had been a routine day, until a foot pursuit sent Hailey to the ground. She was only scratched up a bit, which was remarkable considering she was hit by a car. Sure, it was going about five miles per hour, but the sight of her hitting the pavement was enough to send Jay into a frenzy. 

They had come in to get checked out, even though Hailey insisted she was fine. And she was, almost. Will examined her and cleared her for any on duty injury, but near the end he noticed that her thyroid was swollen and after further exploration he found there was a tiny lump. Hailey then sheepishly confessed that she had been having some pain and Will excused himself. 

It was a hard call to make, the line between playing it safe and overreacting. However, there was doubt about it that Will had to make Hailey face the facts, for her and his brother’s sake. 

Returning to the room a few minutes later, Will sat down in front of Hailey and explained what he was seeing. “I hate to say this Hailey, but the lump on your thyroid is alarming. You are past the age of normal diagnosis, but I’ve seen it several times later in life-”

“Diagnosis of what?” Hailey snapped, cutting him off.

Will sighed, “Thyroid cancer.”

So, here the two partners were about two hours later. After explaining the situation there had been a lot of tears and paperwork, and now they were waiting for Hailey’s appointment for an X-Ray and possible MRI.

Hailey was terrified, there was no history of cancer in her family, but she knew enough to know that thyroid cancer was common and deadly. She wasn’t ready to die, she wasn’t ready to stop living her life the way she was. She wasn’t ready to give up on being a wife, or a mom, or even a grandma. She had so much left she wanted to do. 

The tears started again and Jay wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her lean against him. “I don’t want to die, Jay.”

Jay stiffened, hugging her tighter. “You aren’t going to die.”

“I might.”

“No.” Jay said, turning to face her. “You will beat this, whatever it is. You are too stubborn to go down without a massive fight.” He reached and brushed his thumb across his cheek, “And we will fight whatever this is together.”

His eyes locked with hers, and he leant in, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Hailey let herself linger there for a moment before pulling away and whispering against his lips. “Together.”

**Y - Yes**

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Jay.” Hailey said, laughing.

“Yes, you will go on a date with me?”

Hailey rolled her eyes, “What else would yes mean?”

Jay shrugged, “I don’t know, you could have meant it sarcastically or maybe it’s opposite day-” 

Hailey cut him off by kissing him gently, when she pulled away she grinned at the sight in front of her. Jay’s eyes still closed and his eyebrows furrowed, he was so freaking cute. “How’s that for a yes?”

Jay smirked, “I don’t know, I think we are going to have to try again.”

Hailey was beaming right along with him. “Yes…”

**Z - Zzzzzzz**

Jay was out like a light on the break room couch, and Hailey smiled to herself as she laid the crappy blanket they kept in the locker room over him. It was just them left and as much as she wanted to leave, she couldn’t bring herself to leave him there alone or wake him up. He looked so peaceful, which was rare. 

Hailey’s eyes wandered over his face, he was so attractive. Probably the most beautiful man she had ever met or even seen. And he was so kind, and determined and passionate. Sometimes she wondered how he was even real, or how she got so lucky as to be his partner. “I love you.” She whispered, sighing out. It was nice to say it outloud, even if he was unconscious. 

She walked slowly towards him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, she took one more glance and then made her way towards the door. 

However she didn’t get very far before a hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. It was Jay, almost like he was back from the dead and he was grinning like a fool. Hailey felt her heart stop in her chest, he had sacred the shit out of her. “Say it again.”

Jay had woken up when she put the blanket on him, he was a really light sleeper, but he had decided to stay “asleep” so she wouldn’t feel guilty. He was so glad he did.

“What?” Hailey asked, breathing heavy. Her hands began to shake and it felt like his next words were a million miles away. 

He looked her dead in the eye, “Say it again.”

“I love you.” She breathed out.

Jay wasted no time closing the gap between them and pushing her against the doorframe. He connected their lips and cupped her face in his hands. Hailey gripped the wall for support, her head was spinning and her knees felt weak. When Jay finally pulled away, they were both smiling even bigger than before. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I haven’t posted in so long. I’m so sorry, life is crazy right now and I am just trying to get back in the groove. I am so excited to finally post this, I’ve been working on it for s while. Which were your favorite? Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
